Revived
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: A glance into Ulquiorra's thoughts as Aizen discovered him as a Hollow.


_Nothing feels like it could go on forever._

In a world such as this one, my existence is so miniscule. Like a speck waiting to be removed, living a life that is pointless and will lead to despair in the end. Life. Such a farce thing. Everything I see in this world is meaningless, like the cracks jarring my mask, everything is with flaw. What I cannot see must not exist. Perhaps. What I can see means nothing. An ideology I cling onto. The only thing I've ever seen with importance is my current haven. Pure white, blissful. The same color as I. Perfection, it was the only word to describe it. It was the first time I have used the word. Until he arrived.

The blazing heat was indescribable. Yet here I lay in my safe haven. I could hear small steps arriving towards me. I haven't seen a single being since I left those dark sediments. My curiosity piqued when the being stopped in front of my haven. A man. Possibly a human from his likeness. His hair was a dark brown, shining eyes, he dawned white robes. The robes contrasted the color of my body.

The male spotted me to my surprise. Not that I was trying to hide myself. His eyes locked with my own green orbs. He looked peculiar, not black like my former comrades, nor pure white in tone. His features lightened after a while, a smile gracing his lips. His eyes slit and the being stepped closer to my haven. "Hello. This is quite the beautiful bush."

The being spoke. I could not hear him however.

"You're quite the beautiful creature yourself too."

He must be saying something irrelevant.

"If only I could free you from that binding."

In this, he must believe I am stuck here. The being should have become frustrated with me not answering. His smile wavered and a hand rose from his side. I wonder if he will try to strike me. That would not end well. Instead his palm turned over for me to see. As if he was trying to coerce me down from my spot. His smile grew when he saw where my eyes were looking.

_Nothing feels like it could go on forever._

My existence is miniscule, as is this beings. But…his appearance is so different. No talons or claws, a mouth and ears. A nose like my former peers. He could talk, eat, hear, _see. _The piercing eyes of his on me suddenly rendered me immobile. A feeling that was in no way familiar. The male spoke yet again, "I wouldn't dream of hurting you dear Hollow."

"…_wouldn't…hurt…dear…" _Maybe I've been thrown into some sort of hallucination. Maybe my desire to feel more has made me create an interesting mirage. Either way, my previous immobilization was no more. Before I could stop myself, my arm raised, the claws on my fingertips going towards the being. My wrist flexed forwards, my body shifting with my hand going towards the palm of the male. I grasped onto its hand slowly.

Everything in this world has been cold. I felt nothing. I smelled nothing. I heard nothing. But I could see. This time was different however. I could feel for the first time. It…he was warm. His smile grew again, pulling me down from my previous haven. Another crack on my form was made. My feet touched the sand and I could clearly see the being now.

Suddenly, my head twitched. Something fell to the ground near me. I looked down to see a piece of me. More and more pieces fell. I was confused. I felt a vibration and looked up. The being gripped my hand tighter and lifted his other arm, his hand touching my face. "Welcome, Arrancar."

_Confused. _I heard the words. _I am confused. _The hand rested on my face, I could feel it. The voice was silky and smooth, entrancing. Alluring, deep, why could I hear it? The male chuckled and removed his hands from my form. I twitched and grabbed his arm roughly, my eyes widening. I could touch his arm and feel it. Another laugh left his mouth and I backed away. I am…not afraid. I believed my nothing had no end. But this being came and reconfigured everything. He must be what my eyes have been searching for. Perhaps he has meaning.

"I can see you're confused. Please do not fret. I am Aizen. That is my name." The man stepped closer to me. "You should try to say it aloud. Aizen."

Try to say it aloud? I sucked in a breath to my shock. A mouth was on my face. I had a tongue, and teeth, there was a roof to my mouth. This must mean I have a voice. I slowly opened my newly revealed mouth, "Aizen." My voice was quiet. To be expected. It had rasp, expected as well. I have never spoken.

The being – _Aizen _– smirked.

"Please allow me to do something." Aizen grabbed my shoulders abruptly. It had an intention that I didn't exactly favor. But I allowed it. He raised curiosity within me. He broke apart the rest of my now meager form. Skin being revealed. The wind hit my skin, making me grit my teeth. It was an odd sensation. More and more, quicker and quicker, he broke apart my shell until my form was completely nude.

To have inhibitions about my current form would be foolish. My black wings quivered, as did my tail. Unexpectedly, I felt sluggish. _Sleepy. _Something I never felt before. Aizen sensed this and lifted my body easily. I wanted to observe him more, the intrusive creature that revived me from my bestial form. "Beautiful." My eyes closed. "Immaculate."

_Nothing feels like…it could end with you._


End file.
